


Not Enough Soap

by papyinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of mentions of blood on chapter 2, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Blood, Coping, Cutting, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, NOT FOR KIDS, Other, Psychological Trauma, Sexual Abuse, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyinnit/pseuds/papyinnit
Summary: He felt dirty.So, so dirty.He can’t feel clean again.Never again.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ello there m8, I just wanted to write this story just for coping mechanisms honestly.

_Quackity’s POV:_

_I’m so sick. I’m so sick of his warm touch. I’m so sick of his words, that make me so warm inside.. I’m so sick of everything, why does he make me feel so weak. Why can’t I just resist him. I don’t want to fall in love , I don’t want to be hurt all over again.. He’s gonna hurt me all over. Just like a fucking piece toy he could throw away again and_ **again**. My mind feels so foggy. Why did he make me feel so worthless. Why can’t I be ever clean again. He made me feel so **useless**.   
  
_I just wanted to be **loved**. You made me this way. I can’t ever forgive you. **NEVER NEVER NEVER.**_

  
_No matter what you do, I always **come back to you**. Why can’t you just let me go, please let me go. Everything hurts so bad. My body feels so limp, so limp and used.   
_

**_No matter how much soap I use.._ **

**_Your stains will be there forever._ **


	2. Wash it all away and Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Not Enough Soap, 
> 
> Mentions of Sexual Trauma/Abuse  
> and Self Cutting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to make a bit of a part two for this, and I hope you enjoy.

_You hurt me so badly that I can’t even remember what you even **did to me**. I keep on **cutting and cutting** until my arms feel so numb. I don’t want you to hurt me again, **you did so many horrible, dirty things to my body**. I feel so abused and used.   
  
_

**_Why can’t my bath water wash all those places you touched me in? Why can’t I just remove it out of my skin?  
_ **

**_I can’t even look at myself without seeing those dirty marks all over my filthy, weak body of mines. You made me a monster..no you are the monster here not ME._ **

**You made me so worthless and dumb. You are the shittest person in the world, I don’t even want to look at you in the eyes. Do not touch me anywhere. Don’t kiss my lips, don’t call me those “sweet” names out of your filthy sinner of a mouth. I can’t get you out of my mind at all, you make me wanna throw up until I can’t anymore.**

**I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!  
**

**Please make this all stop, I want to cut my arms so badly that I won’t have to use them ever again in my life. I want to cut off my face, arms, guts. Everything that you loved about me, I just want it all gone away. Just cut it all away, so I can’t feel this pain anymore.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a handful to deal with. I just felt like writing more angst to quackity since his character is a bit perfect for these type of serious topics. (This is just my way of coping) I’m not sure if I making a part three or not, if only I have enough ideas to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this sloppy story,I will male more parts. I’ve been wanting to write on this site for a while now lol!! Kudos/Comments are appreciated!!! :)


End file.
